


smooth.

by sutera



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Butts, Emotions, Fluff, Getting Together, ITS A FINE ASS OKAY LKJSAf, M/M, Rimming, Waxing, anyway it's iggy's ass being rimmed, ass worship, have at it lkjasf, idk why its so long okay sue me lkjsaf, is that even a tag lkjklfjasf, listen this fic goes everywhere, uhhhh, wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutera/pseuds/sutera
Summary: On Iggy's personal hygiene habits.





	smooth.

**Author's Note:**

> FAM I GOT NO EXCUSE FOR THIS ONE EXCEPT @IVELOSTMYSPECTACLES ASKED ME abt my personal hygiene hcs for iggy and i came up with the waxing thing omfg. blame summer okay laksflkm.
> 
> also i??? got into the aeternum ignoct zine so!! slakfj jaZZHANDS hi expect to see more of me while i attempt to get more into chara for these Bois lkamslfkm

Noctis is pretty sure he’s the only one that notices when Iggy stiffens in pain when Prompto smacks him on the ass.

It’s laughed off in a good-natured way but Iggy’s giving a tense smile over it all that has concern rising in Noctis, enough so that he makes a mental note to confront his retainer about it when they’re in private. Prompto’s slaps aren’t even _that_ hard so… maybe Iggy had gotten hurt there? Gods knows Iggy wouldn’t say anything otherwise so Noctis’ determined to find out.

And, maybe, a part of him fervently hopes there isn’t another cause.

* * *

“So did you get fucked?” Even as Noctis asks it, he’s cringing at his own use of language, feeling a flush creeping up his neck from the tactlessness of it; his reaction isn’t anywhere near as much as Iggy's though, considering the way he flinches.

“ _Noct_ ,” Iggy says, and the way he says his name is strangled and kinda hot and Noctis wonders why he hadn’t thought to break through that composure more often than not. “That’s a—highly inappropriate thing to—!”

“So you did?” They’re alone, at the very least, secluded in their room at the Leville while Gladio and Prompto do their own thing. Noctis is the only one witnessing the way Iggy fumbles for words and he thinks he’d really rather prefer to keep that to himself. “You’ve been weird, y’know? A-acting weird, I mean. Getting all tense whenever someone bumps into you.”

No use beating around the bush about this, right? He tries not to be embarrassed. Tries not to. The flush has already made it’s way to his cheeks, though, and he attempts to keep his gaze on Iggy’s face. It’s a small mercy Iggy’s looking away from him but that’s more than telling about how much he’s flustered about this line of questioning. Iggy always did make it a point to maintain eye contact during conversation.

“ _No_ ,” Iggy denies, voice grinding out the monosyllable, then pauses. Doesn’t offer an explanation. Huh.

“Then what’s going on?” Noctis asks; he feels his brows furrow as he attempts to come up with his own explanation. He _could_ order Iggy to tell him. No doubt his retainer would be stumbling over himself to answer, but that isn’t cool. “But, uh, hey. If you don’t wanna say anything, it’s alright.” He’ll be patient. Or just never find out. Hopefully Iggy isn’t doing anything scandalous. Noctis would _hate_ if someone else had Iggy. He really would. He carries on, “I’ll just assume it’s from our previous hunt—”

“I’ve waxed.”

Noctis stares.

Iggy’s red as he opens and closes his mouth uselessly. That’s a gorgeous sight. It really is. Blotchy crimson; he has no doubt Iggy hates looking like that. It’s probably why he tries to avoid embarrassing situations like the rest of them. To… maintain his appearance and propriety or whatever. But to see it disarmed by a mere few words is just. Wow.  Noctis stares some more and _keeps_ staring because Iggy still won’t look at him. Awesome.

“Huh?” Noctis asks, because Iggy doesn’t volunteer anything more than the first two words. Right. Iggy says he—he _waxed_. Noctis had been way too enamoured with the way Iggy flustered to really process the admission itself.

“I've—waxed,” Iggy admits, voice so quiet Noctis leans in to properly catch it. “Hair grows—in uneven amounts in the general area of my… rear. I disliked it so I had someone remove it for me.” By the end he’s sounding more clinical than anything. Methodical. Noctis wonders how long it’ll take for him to break again.

Then, _hey_. “Asked who?” Noctis doesn’t bother disguising the ferocity in his tone. Gods, he can feel an ugly beast of emotion rising in his stomach. Jealously, probably. He doesn’t know. Someone else—probably someone completely nameless—has looked _and touched_ Iggy there. They’ve been intimate with him. Maybe not in the specific way Noctis wants for himself but that someone managed to see his ass _first_.

That sucks. _Really_ sucks. Noctis wanted to be first himself. And, yeah, baths from when they were younger don’t count.

Iggy blanches from his tone. It’s subtle but Noctis still notices it. He can’t say he _wants_ to take it back, though. “I’m not… aware of who they are. I requested anonymity and they gave it to me.”

“Right,” Noctis says flatly, because that somehow sounds _worse_. Someone nameless got to experience Iggy’s butt and didn’t even know who’s ass it _was_? Didn’t even know to _appreciate_ —ugh. Alright. Fine. “Okay,” he grouses, short of saying what’s really on his mind, and falls silent.

“… Noct?” Iggy’s uncertain. He has no idea what’s going on. Which is fine. Noctis doesn’t wanna volunteer any information. He doubts Iggy will push him for it.

But then jealousy rears it’s ugly head again when Iggy takes a step closer and there’s a very subtle _limp_ in his step. Very subtle. Iggy probably would throw himself off a cliff first before giving any indication on being hurt by something, mental or physical. Noctis catches it because he’s still staring and Iggy’s looking back at him now, frozen by the… by _whatever_ emotion is showing on Noctis’ face.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Noctis grunts out, and finally looks away. He’s hurt in a ridiculous sense. He knows he’s pouting and he’s unreasonably angry but he wants to get away for a bit. Let Iggy deal with his own waxed asshole and stupid _anonymous someones_. It doesn’t bother Noctis. Not at all.

It’s an unconvincing lie, though, and he hears Iggy take another step forward.

“I… apologize,” Iggy says softly, and Noctis freezes at the hurt in his tone. “I understand it’s a—a peculiar habit,”—Noctis stifles a growl; Iggy’s had this done _multiple times_?!—“but if it makes you uncomfortable then I will stop.” There’s confusion threaded among his words as well. Yeah, ‘course there is. From Iggy’s view, Noctis doesn’t like the thought of Iggy being waxed even though it has nothing to do with Noctis himself. And Iggy’s willing to stop to help Noctis feel better. It doesn’t make sense but he’s willing to. The _hell_ , Iggy?

“No, _no_ , it’s not that.” Noctis lets out a frustrated sigh and moves to the bed. He sits down. Angrily. Or, at least, as angrily as one can possibly be when just sitting. He folds his arms for emphasis. He’s vaguely aware of how he’s acting but he doesn’t really care. _Someone else_ got to see Iggy’s ass before him! Not fair. _Not_ fair!

And it’s with that swell of possessive emotion that he blurts out: “I just—they saw _that_ part of you!”

_Astrals._

He makes a vague gesture. His face is burning. He can’t even begin to explain what he just said, least of all to Iggy. Why didn’t he warp out at the first given opportunity?!

Iggy hasn’t moved from his spot. He’s hovering anxiously at the head of the bed over by the door, not having taken further steps when Noctis shifted, and Noctis can almost _hear_ him thinking furiously.

“What… exactly do you mean by that, Noct?” Iggy asks, so very softly. He isn’t even angry. He doesn’t even show his confusion in his query. Composed. As always. Godsdamnit.

His heart’s in his throat, pounding hard, and Noctis is hyperaware of how sweaty his palms are. It’s crazy to even _consider_ but he’ll admit to his thoughts. Not like there’s going back. Not with how astute Iggy is.

“Don’t like it,” Noct mutters sullenly. It’s a struggle to even get the words out. His gaze fixates on his lap. “ _I’m_ supposed to… you know. S’only me, you hear?”

There’s a long silence from Iggy. Noctis keeps his eyes stubbornly down, afraid suddenly of what the other may think, but to his surprise there’s a sudden chuckle. Indignation flares up quickly in response and he turns his burning gaze to Iggy. He notes the wrist at Iggy’s mouth, attempting to stifle the mirth, and the slight shakes in his shoulders. A snarl curls at his lips.

“ _What_?”

Iggy sobers up immediately at the vehemence in Noctis’ tone and he kinda regrets it speaking like that. Kinda doesn’t. But then Iggy’s got a soft smile again on his face as he regards Noctis. Since Noctis is staring at him he can see how red the other is getting _again_ , more so than before. Kinda hot. Really hot.  Iggy’s flustering in a new way than before. He recalls Gladio reading aloud the steamier parts of his novels on multiple occasions to get a rise out of the rest of them: the most Iggy had done was quietly add his own criticisms under his breath so only Noctis heard. Nothing like this.

“It’d been for you,” Iggy admits _shyly_ and that’s. _Astrals._

Noctis opens his mouth at the words, though. Closes his mouth again. For _him_?

"I admit, i-it's not as if I do it in guarantee that—something will happen." Iggy' voice sounds strangled now. "It's merely—I merely do it with... you in mind. If—should the situation ever arise."

Noctis swallows. His mouth's suddenly dry. Six. Iggy thought of him while doing it? Iggy did it for him? Now this—it's. That's...

"Lemme see, then." The words come out of his mouth before his brain has time to catch up with it but he doesn't try to take them back. Gods, his face is _burning_ , but he doesn't try to. "You did it for me. Lemme see." He feels like he's entitled to that much, at the very least. Especially when some unknown person has been tending to Iggy's ass more than Noctis. It bothers him. A lot. But he won't force Iggy if he doesn't wanna, as much as he's eager to—

But then Iggy's suddenly moving towards him after a small moment of hesitation. There's something bright in his eyes, maybe something like reverence, Noctis doesn't know, but the intent in them has Noctis scooting further up towards the head of the bed.

"C'mon, Iggy," Noctis breathes out when Iggy hesitates again. "C'mon. On the bed. Lemme see you."

Iggy slips off his shoes before unbuckling his belt. It's slow, almost like a striptease, Noctis thinks, almost snorting at the thought, but it's betrayed by the way Iggy looks down at the ground with the flush still present on his cheeks. Noctis can see a tremble present in his hands, too, but there's no need to be nervous. There really isn't. Iggy's being silly if he is.

"You're—certain?" Iggy's voice is wobbly and unsure. Noctis almost scoffs.

"Yeah. 'Course. You did it for me. I should get to see it, right?" Alright, he's being a little bossy but Iggy's taking his precious time and Noctis never was a patient guy when it comes to what he wants. _Who_ he wants, now. And, yeah, he's a bit spoiled. Just a little. But only by the man currently undressing before him. Sue him for wanting to just _see_ already.

"Of course," Iggy says, sounding a little breathless, and he finally sheds his pants.

Lean legs greet Noctis' view. Really good. He wants to suck marks all over them, 'specially on Iggy's inner thighs. _Later_ , a part of him yells, because it's not as if Iggy is consenting to those kinds of activities. Yet. 'Cause, come on, if Iggy's gotten his ass waxed for _him_ then surely... surely he wants Noctis in the same way Noctis wants him?

Doubt shoves it's way into his mind suddenly. "Hey," he says abruptly. Iggy freezes with his hands on the hem of his briefs. "No, you're good, Iggy. It's just—you're cool with this, right? Being, uh, on display and everything. It's alright? You're not doing this just 'cause it's me and I'm sorta commanding you to?"

Because, yeah, he knows Iggy's ridiculous sense of duty and honour and loyalty. He knows how deeply it runs. How can he not? It's in that fear he figures Iggy's just doing it because his prince said so, the guy he's been serving for almost all his life, and not because he wants to.

Maybe Iggy senses some of those thoughts because he's looking straight at Noctis again. That soft smile is present again and, wildly, Noctis realizes he only ever smiles like that to Noctis in private.

"I assure you, Noct, I'm doing this of my own free will. It'd be my pleasure to, ah... mm." Iggy trails off, flustered again, and Noctis laughs.

"You can say ass, Iggy," Noctis says, grinning. "S'just me."

"Mrgh," Iggy grunts, looking away again. "I suppose so. As I was saying, it would be my pleasure to show off my... arse to you."

"Ass," Noctis says bluntly, but he's satisfied.

Iggy blanches. "Noct, please. Language."

"You really wanna talk about language now? Right now?" Noctis asks incredulously, but he can tell by the way Iggy's lips quirk that he's teasing too. "'Cause, you know, you should really show me your ass right now. I'd love it if you did. Pull those cheeks apart and expose your asshole--"

Iggy's face is on _fire._ Noctis loves it. "Arsehole," Iggy mutters, and Noctis laughs again.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. Just get to it, already."

"Of course, your Royal Arsehole."

"Hey, yours, not mine!"

"I'm certain yours is just as magnificent as mine." Iggy's moving, though; he slides one knee onto the bed followed by the other. He braces his hands forward like he's going to crawl to Noctis. Even as he starts to shuffle around, Noctis' mouth goes dry just thinking of that prospect too. Iggy on his hands and knees. Crawling towards him. Reaching him and placing those cool hands against his hips and nuzzling at his—right. Alright. Focus. Ass first. More stuff later on maybe. Surely.

"'Just as magnificent'? Not ‘far more magnificent’ or something?" Noctis asks, voice slightly hoarse. Iggy's turned around fully on all-fours. He's still wearing his briefs. There are whisks and beaters imprinted all over it; he remembers getting them for Iggy's birthday. He's too bamboozled by the situation right now to properly laugh about the fact that Iggy's actually wearing them. He could never confirm before but he always imagined it. _Later_ , his mind screams at him again and, wildly, Noctis turns his attention to Iggy's ass currently in front of him. Maybe a foot before him. Noctis can easily close that distance.

"Quite so." Iggy's voice has gone hoarse as well. Noctis is glad he isn't the only one affected by this. Not that he imagined Iggy wouldn't be but it's great to hear the reminder considering he doesn't quite have the facial reference anymore. "I've taken particular care of my arse, after all."

There's the arse again. Noctis laughs but it's a bit nervous. "Yeah, alright. But I've got a _royal_ ass. It's automatically better than anyone's."

Iggy hums. Then he lets out a shaky gasp when Noctis finally, _finally_ , shifts forward to lay hesitant hands on each clothed cheek. "A-as much faith as I have in you, Noct, I'm hard-pressed to—believe you've taken care of that area as much as I have my own."

Noctis has already lost track of the conversation. He's currently _holding Iggy's butt_. In both hands. Damn. "Yeah, yeah, you're hard alright," he says, mouth suddenly dry. Iggy has a _tight_ ass. He’d been admiring it from a distance, of course. From a very close distance. Sometimes. Most of the time. He hadn’t been as brave as Prompto to slap it considering his touch would probably hold a bit more than the friendly antics of their blond friend but now? Yeah, Noctis is glad he’s held off on doing anything.

He sucks in a breath. Holds it. Thumbs start to rub circles into the material of the ridiculously expensive brand he’d bought for Iggy and he hears a shaky breath escape his retainer. The material’s soft, yeah, but Noctis reckons he’d like them off rather than on. Not that he doesn’t appreciate the feel of it and the heat radiating underneath but. Y’know. He’d gotten them in this position for a reason.

Igg'ys read his mind again, probably, considering his next few words. "You may take them off," he says, his voice slightly muffled. He's still on all-fours but Noctis wonders suddenly what he'd be like with his face buried in the sheets, chest to the bed, thighs splayed wide with his ass jutting up. Gods. _Gods_. Okay, Focus. Don't get ahead of what's happening right now.

Besides, that's kinda shit of him, right? To think of Iggy like that so easily? Perverted most likely. Then again, Noctis can claim youth. It's not as if anyone else his age doesn't have these kinds of thoughts, right? Right?

He thinks, suddenly, of the internet and the blogs and everything forbidden found on there. Considering he's a public figure, he probably should've avoided those kinds of things, especially the... darker places horny teenagers seem to frequent and post in. The stuff he's found there... well. He's just glad none of the others have gone looking. Except for Prompto, of course. Just Prompto. Mostly 'cause he's the one that pointed it all out in the first place.

"Alright," Noctis says, forcing his mind back on track. What the heck's with him? He clears his throat. "Okay. I'm gonna... okay."

Take off Iggy's briefs. He never thought he'd actually be able to do this.

Slowly, his palms drag up the expanse of smooth material and Iggy's fine ass. From this view, Noctis can really see how much his touch is affecting the other. It's not just his imagination either, surely, since he can _feel_ as well as witness the slight trembles assaulting Iggy's legs and hips. Anticipation? Nerves? Noctis doesn't know. Either way, he lets his fingers finally hook around the hemline of Iggy's briefs and he starts to tug them down. His gaze flickers briefly up to the dark shirt covering Iggy's tailbone. _Later_ , Noctis promises himself again as well as that heavenly expanse of taut skin, _I'll explore you later_. If Iggy will let him, that is. But then, there shouldn't be any doubts about that since he's willing to let Noctis see his ass.

Speaking of which—

Iggy's breath hitches when the material finally clears the line of his crack. The briefs are hugging Iggy's thighs now, bunched up just beneath the swell of his ass. And, gods, Noctis is actually _seeing_ it right now. The tone matches the backs of his legs. There's a dimple just to the right of his right buttock. Noctis is pretty sure Iggy's clenching by the way the muscles are taut and, gently, he shifts his grip to cup a cheek each.

Noctis stifles a laugh. Gods. The thoughts he's having towards this are juvenile but how the hell can he not? It's Iggy's butt. He's currently holding a cheek in each hand. This is really hot and definitely not within the bounds of what he thought would happen in this lifetime.

Even from here, the result of Iggy's waxing is clear. There's no hair at all save maybe towards the pubic area. It's trimmed neatly, though, from what Noctis can see, and he feels a certain tightness in his pants that has nothing to do with his position on the bed. He can see just the head of Iggys dick and just that sneak peek makes him salivate. No, back to the ass. Cock can be admired later. His gaze shifts. If Noctis concentrates, the skin is faintly tinged red, indicating sensitivity, which makes sense. Iggy's been limping a little, after all. _Six_. He wonders if he can—if he can—?

"Can I—get a closer look?" His voice sounds ragged even to his own ears. A soft sound reaches his ears, almost like a moan, and Noctis wonders if that'd been Iggy. Gods, if it was—

"G-go ahead," Iggy says, somewhat stiffly. He sounds awkward now. Shaky. He really isn't used to being on display to anyone but he made the exception for Noctis. Good. He thinks.

"You sure?" Noctis asks breathlessly because, yeah, he knows Iggy's got a problem with saying what's really on his mind. It's always adhere to this, adhere to that, do his duty, carry on without complaint. Deal with things. Or something.

Iggy releases a shaky exhale. "Yes. I—want you to."

And if that isn't encouragement, Noctis really isn't sure what else is.

His lips parting, heart pounding in his chest, he digs his thumbs slowly into the flesh just to the sides of his crack and slowly pulls them apart. The scent hits him first. It’s of plastic tinged with the aroma of… something earthy or jasmine, he can’t tell, but he leans forward to inhale it deeper. Gods. That’s really hot. Iggy really did get his ass waxed. And his vision just supplements the heady aroma. Iggy’s skin is smooth, even around the puckered hole, and for once—only once—Noctis inwardly praises the beautician’s ability to be so thorough. He can see each twitch of Iggy’s ass as each puff of Noctis’ breath exhales onto it. Not on purpose, of course, but he can’t say he’s not pleased with the reaction.

Noctis stares a moment longer. Several moments longer. Each twitch of his ass, each tremble felt in Iggy’s bones, is only seared into his memory. The sight of Iggy on his hands and knees, too, willingly presenting himself to Noctis is definitely on his list of things to jack off to when he catches himself in the mood. Yeah, he’s thinking dirty about his. Hard not to. It’s _Iggy_. The handsome guy who’s at his beck and call 24/7. Which is… it’s a bad way to look at it, probably, but gods he’s been wanting him for _ages_ and now he has him… right in _front_ of him…

But he doesn’t _have_ have Iggy. Not now. Not _yet_.

 _This is mine_ , Noctis thinks suddenly, surely. His grip tightens on Iggy’s flesh. There’s a ferocity rising in his bones. _Iggy’s mine. No one else can have him_.

Selfish thoughts. Definitely selfish thoughts galore. He doesn’t particularly care, though. Not _really_. Not when Iggy’s sworn himself to him for the umpteenth time.

Yet despite his inward—probably false—bravado, when the question comes out unbidden on the next exhale, his voice is small and uncertain. “No… no one else, right? Iggy?”

It’s vague. Really vague. Iggy gets it anyway. “Noct, you have my word. There will never be anyone but you.”

And, boy, if _that_ isn’t a confession then Noctis doesn’t know what is. Gods. But he wants more. Needs more. He needs everything Iggy will offer and _more_.

“Yeah,” Noctis says. He inhales. Exhales. The weird, latent anxiety seems to go away. “So. Mine.”

Iggy sounds like he’s trying to stifle a chuckle. “Yes, Noct. Yours. Always.”

“You’re saying this with your ass in my face.”

“Arse, Noct.”

“You’re saying this with your _asshole_ in my face.”

“Quite,” Iggy groans, shifting, but not so much as to dislodge Noctis’ grip. “I do wonder if you’ll allow me to move now if you’ve had your fill of looking.”

A beat. Noctis considers something terrible and wonderful at the same time. He’d imagined it once. Maybe twice. Probably three times. His thumbs press hard into Iggy’s flesh before lifting them away. He watches the soft red rise within a few seconds. Small imprints. He briefly wonders how Iggy’s pale ass would look if he started—well.

“Noct?” Iggy asks. He sounds nervous.

Noctis hushes him. “Do I have a timer on me or something?”

Iggy grunts. “No. I suppose not. Take as long as you need, Noct.”

So pleasant. So proper. Even as exposed as this, Iggy still maintains some sense of propriety. Gods. Noctis wants to see it gone. He wants to see Iggy unravel. He wants him _not_ being so polite, not being so put together. Wants him being as selfish as Noctis can be in his own mind.

“Can I try something?” Noctis asks suddenly. He’s jittery with anticipation but he can’t take the dive just yet. It’d suck if Iggy didn’t like what Noctis wants to do but he won’t do it if that’s the case.

“Whatever you’d like, Noct.”

“Alright, alright.” Noctis takes a deep breath to settle his nerves. He’s got no idea how Iggy’s gonna react. “Just. Actually tell me if it’s too weird.”

Iggy starts, “I doubt that—,” before he’s cut off with a shaky gasp as Noctis laves his tongue across the puckered hole.

Noctis frowns as he pulls back again. Weird. Tastes unsurprisingly like wax. Strong and sharp like the scent it was made with. Not overly nasty. A bit salty, though, from the sweat. Not unbearable, though. Noctis reckons he’ll get used to it.

He pulls back. “Good? Not good?”

He feels Iggy shudder under his palms. “ _Noct_ , that’s—highly unhygienic!” He doesn’t pull away though.

Noctis snorts. “Yeah, yeah. I bet you clean real thoroughly, though. Considering you waxed for me and all. Prepared yourself for this kinda thing, right?”

When Iggy remains silent, Noctis’ eyes widen, and his lips part as he leans over to gawk at Iggy, who’s starting to sink his chest to the blankets, starting to hide his face in the covers.

“What— _really_?!” He didn’t think it was to _that_ extent.

There’s a muffled noise as Iggy speaks into the blankets. Not on Noctis’ watch.

“Specs!”

Iggy lifts his head. Noctis leans forward a bit to squint at what he can see of his face. Definitely blushing if the redness at his neck is telling enough.

“P-perhaps,” is all he says.

“ _Details_.” Noctis needs to _know_ now.

Iggy clears his throat. He’s trembling a little more. “I’ve—had hopes. Had, ah, suspicions as well. I’d—well. I thought perhaps it would be foolish to… prepare so thoroughly but I. I wished to be ready if you… if you were ever interested.”

Gods. _Gods_. That’s… that’s totally Iggy. Noctis doesn’t know if he can imagine this going any other way. There’s a warmth in his chest at the thought that Iggy’s done all _this_ with him in mind and, yeah, there’s definitely a painful strain at his pants right now. Iggy’s done so much to be ready for Noctis despite not even knowing his affections would even be returned. Classic Iggy. _His_ Iggy.

“’M interested,” Noctis breathes out against the wet orifice and he watches the responding twitch, enraptured. “Definitely interested. Gods, Iggy, you did it for _me_. All—this.”

“I… apologize if it seems egotistical of me. Or, perhaps, disgusting. It seems… absurd to have this habit. This… twisted hope,” Iggy says quietly, and starts to shift again but Noctis unashamedly pinches his cheek. A small noise of surprise escapes Iggy and he turns his neck as much as he’s able to stare reproachfully at Noctis. “Noct?”

Noctis’ gaze flickers from Iggy’s red face to the blossom of the same colour where he’d pinched. He clears his throat. Again. “Shut up, Iggy. You’re so damn dramatic. I said I was interested. In you. Like, a lot. And you like me, right? So this is—I mean. You’ve gone beyond normal standards, Iggy.” He huffs out a laugh. “I mean, how many people can say they’ve prepared themselves before they’ve even confessed to their crushes?”

“It’s… strange,” Iggy says haltingly. Noctis pinches him again and Iggy, this time, lets out a strangled gasp.

“Nah, it’s hot,” Noctis says bluntly. “Like, really hot. And I need to, you know, do stuff to you.” A pause. His face feels like it’s on fire. “If you’re, uh, ready. Right now, I mean.”

“ _Yes_.” The response is so immediate Noctis wonders if he’s been keeping that thought in all this time. Gods. “Noct, I—”

“Yeah?” Noctis breathes out, and okay, this is gonna happen. For reals. “Yeah. Okay. So—”

“I’m not certain if you can see it,” Iggy says, his tone sounding strained, “but I may have… had a problem for quite a while.”

Oh. _Oh_. Yeah, no. He hadn’t seen it. Not properly, anyway. Probably because he’d been a little too close to Iggy’s rear and a bit too high up to see but the moment he shuffles down a bit, he sees the tight swell of Iggy’s balls. Yeah, balls. Gods. And there’s Iggy’s dick, the part he’s neglected paying attention to before but now he’s shifting to get a generous view of it. It’s full and leaking pre-come and, _fuck_ , it’s gorgeous as well. Long. Maybe a bit less thick than Noctis’ own cock but it’s reminiscent in a good way about Iggy’s form. Lean and slender. Long and lithe like his fingers. He wants to taste that, too. He wants to feel it inside him. He wants to wrap his fingers around his cock and explore it at his own leisure.

“Hot,” Noctis chokes out. This is way too much. “ _Gods_ , Iggy—”

“Highness,” Iggy says, mostly calm as if he’s planned all this or something, and Noctis calls all the bullshit on that.

“Even trimmed, Iggy,” Noctis murmurs, and he leans forward to give another lick before resting his lips just above the hole. “Bet you prepared inside too. I bet you spend hours in the shower just cleaning yourself, imagining what I’d do to you. Right?”

By the strangled sound wracking Iggy’s body, Noctis isn’t too far off the mark, and he inhales sharply at the thought. Iggy prepares himself in the shower for him. That’s. Uh.

“Who knew you’d be so damn lewd,” Noctis mutters, and pushes his thumbs in further, pulls his cheeks apart more. Iggy’s asshole clenches before his eyes and he traces his tongue around the edges. The noise Iggy makes, something like a helpless, muffled cry, goes straight to his dick. “Bet you could give Gladio a run for his money. You gotta share with me sometime. Or maybe I could guess it. That sounds fun, too.”

“Noct—,” Iggy wheezes out; to Noctis' ears, he already sounds so wrecked. He wonders what Iggy’d sound like with Noctis’ cock in him. Gods.

“Never had you pegged to do that, Iggy,” Noctis says, “you said egotistical before. I mean, you were right that I’d wanna do this. At all.” He leans forward, nuzzles the gap, and teases another lap of his tongue. “But, you know, thought it’d just be a thought. Not, like, dedication to do all this. Hoping I’d do something to you. Wanting it and all.”

“I wanted—I want to do things to you. As well.” Iggy’s trying so hard to sound normal. Silly. “I-if you’d allow me—”

“’Course I would!” Noctis answers, slightly offended Iggy would still think he _wouldn’t_. He lets a thumb trace around the edge, feels the slick of his own saliva; he lifts a finger and starts to push in. Just a little, though. He wants to do it fully with his tongue. “Gods, Iggy. I want you everywhere on me. In me. Wherever I want.” He slips in his finger to the first knuckle and gains a soft whimper in response. Iggy’s already slightly loose. How thorough _was_ his hygiene habits regarding his ass? It’s another thought going straight to Noctis’ dick. “And, uh, wherever _you_ want, as well. Don’t hold yourself back.”

Iggy shifts, as if to move from his place, but Noctis tightens his hold in warning. “Let me—allow me to service _you_ , Noct, not—”

“Not my tongue in your ass?” Noctis asks, already knowing where this is going. Iggy’s ridiculously subservient. He’d do anything Noctis asked him to. It’s scary, having that kind of power over someone, but at the same time he _admires_ Iggy for it. Loves him for it. Knows he’s entirely dedicated to Noctis and Noctis only. It’s not just duty. Noctis knows this.

“ _I_ should be—!” Iggy starts, but it cuts off with a gasp when Noct wiggles his finger in him. Still only up to the first knuckle but he can imagine what this must be doing to Iggy since this is doing a lot to _him_. Iggy’s still tight even with whatever preparation he’s put himself through. And hot. And just— _amazing_. Shit.

“You should be what? Not letting me appreciate the hard work you’ve put into making yourself presentable for me?” Noctis asks softly, wishing he could actually look Iggy in the face while doing this but he has the feeling Iggy will bolt if he takes his hands off him. Not that a single word from Noctis wouldn’t stop him but he doesn’t want to be commanding. Just... inquiring. Gently. Not so gently in a bit, probably, but he wants to explore first. Iggy shouldn’t be so tense.

“Noct, I merely—” That’s gonna be another protest. Noctis cuts him off again.

“You wanna put your mouth on my cock instead?” he asks bluntly and, thank the gods, his face isn’t nearly as hot as when he’d first started saying stupid stuff like this.

Iggy makes a noise. Not exactly a confirmation but not exactly a denial either. Noctis squeezes his ass.

“Yeah, well, wait your turn. Me first. ‘Nd you’re already on display so, yeah. Me first.” And then, because he _knows_ Iggy’s opening his mouth to voice another protest, Noctis pops his finger out and leans forward to lave his tongue against Iggy’s hole.

With an incredible amount of interest, Noctis watches it clench and hears the resounding, small gasp from Iggy, and figures everything’s been dragged out long enough. He’s going in.

Stifling a laugh at the juvenile thought, he instead presses the tip of his tongue at the entrance. His ears strain for any reaction. Gods, if only he could see his _face_ but he guesses that’s gotta wait for another time. Get a mirror, or something. Is that a kink? ‘Cause he’d definitely wanna watch Iggy fall apart under his ministrations. And maybe watch himself sinking into Iggy. Maybe watch Iggy fuck _him_. Okay, yeah, definitely doing that sometime.

Experimentally, Noctis pushes his tongue in further. He’s careful, though, since a tongue’s a bit thicker than a finger and Iggy’s doesn’t _feel_ like he’s had more than a finger. At least, that’s what Noct’s guessing. He doesn’t know. He’s not an expert. He’s only going by the amount of porn he’s watched on the occasion because of Prompto and, well, stuff he’s read up on the internet. Just in case and all.

Still, Iggy doesn’t complain. Only shifts. Noctis spares a thought on acknowledgement towards the fact that his arms are probably getting sore from holding himself up for so long. Then he turns his attention back to Iggy’s asshole currently pressed against his mouth and stifles a moan at the fact that he’s _in this position right now_. It’s past the time to think he might actually be dreaming all of this. It’s hot: in thought, all over his own body and across his face. And Iggy’s ass. The heat radiating _there_ is just. Damn.

And Noctis can taste him. Or, well, not really. It’s more like he can taste whatever Iggy’s cleaned himself with. At least it doesn’t taste _bad_ like… shit or anything. Still sharp, though, considering the previous scents and wax. Now that Noctis’ tongue is penetrating just that bit further he can taste _soap_ , too, and nothing else but that. Fuck. Iggy cleaned himself _really ridiculously_ well. More heat shoots down south at the reinforced notion. Gods. He can’t _wait_ to experience Iggy in every way possible.

Carefully, he presses his face into the other’s ass, burying more into the delicious humidity, and feels his nose squish up. A little harder to breathe, but manageable through a thin slit of air. Hands move to travel up Iggy’s thighs for hands to hook at the front of them as he pulls Iggy further towards himself. He distantly hears a sharp, surprised yelp and Noctis groans into the flesh before him. He wants to hear Iggy make a lot of noises like that and more.

He starts licking into Iggy’s ass, just inside, lips flattening against the rims as he attempts to get his tongue further. Jerkily, he starts to move the slick muscle in and out. It’s slow at first as he gets used to the motion, but he manages a steady pace, hands squeezing and rubbing at Iggy’s thighs as he does.

So concentrated on just that motion, he almost misses hearing Iggy moan. Like, actually-pleasured-and-kinda-wanton _moan_. Noctis makes a noise himself at the sound and rubs his face against Iggy’s ass. This is hot. This is _so hot_. He hears Iggy make another noise, a choked off gasp, and he feels movement, something jarring the bed, and Iggy’s ass moves just the slightest bit. Yeah, _no_ , Iggy’s not going anywhere, _not right now_ , and Noctis feels a growl rumble in his chest, swallowed up by flesh occupying his mouth that he absolutely _refuses_ to part from; he tightens his grip on Iggy’s thighs, pulling him back onto his face, and is rewarded with a probably involuntary buck of the other’s hips against him.

“Noct, I’m sor—!” Iggy gasps out, confirming Noctis’ suspicion on it being instinctive, but Noctis reaches around with his right hand and grasps his cock. It dissolves whatever apology Iggy’s about to make into a startled moan and Noctis grins and tries to thrust faster with his tongue.

He’s painfully hard at this point and Iggy’s, well, _really_ hard too. It’s so surreal having his face in Iggy’s ass and his own hand _wrapped around his cock_ but Noctis isn’t gonna waste time here. Not when Iggy’s starting to writhe under him, the short exhales and drawn-out sounds of pleasure accompanying each thrust of his tongue; not when he can feel Iggy’s precome slick on his palm as he starts to unsteadily jerk Iggy off.

It doesn’t take too long for Iggy to release; maybe a few long pulls of his cock accompanied by Noctis nuzzling into his ass, tongue lapping particularly hard, and Iggy’s giving a strangled cry before Noctis’ brain can catch up with it. The sounds throb at his core and Noctis moans into the swells of Iggy’s ass, undulating his hips forward but there’s nothing to grind against and he gives a frustrated sound. Still, this is totally worth it. _Completely_ worth it. To feel Iggy trembling beneath his hands and his mouth, to feel and hear him let out that quiet, quiet _sob_ as he gives a few thrusts into the ring of Noctis’ fingers as Noctis himself pulls back from his ass to admire his handiwork.

Iggy’s hole is red and slick with saliva. Gaping two fingers wide but it’s slowly clenching again and Noctis licks his lips. Fuck. He really wants to sink into Iggy right now, wants to rut against him and grind against him, but he figures he’ll do that next time. Definitely next time.

His eyes travel further up Iggy’s body. The line of his back bears a faint sheen of sweat and, _Astrals_ , Iggy’s arms collapsed during the whole thing which is what must’ve caused him to move before. His chest is to the bed, ass presented obscenely to the air, forearms placed at either side of his head which is turned to the side itself to allow him to breathe. Shit. That’s so hot. And Iggy’s _face_ …

Quickly, Noctis fumbles at his pants and gets out his own cock. It doesn’t take more than a few strokes either to come and he gives a hoarse moan, sinking back onto his haunches as he absorbs how… fucked _out_ Iggy looks at the moment. No composure masks his expression. Nothing remains of the tight-lipped advisor he normally presents himself to be. Instead, Iggy’s lips are parted as soft pants leave him; his eyes are dazed and half-lidded and his glasses are gone somewhere. Fuck, Noctis doesn’t know, and he spares a thought towards the possibility of Iggy actually keeping them on during this. It’d probably be askew or something and _that’d_ be hot. But… not that Iggy isn’t hot right now. Especially with his hair mussed up like that. The back of his head is nicely gelled back but the front is in tatters. If Noctis didn’t know better he’d say Iggy had bed-hair.

Noctis wants to kiss him. He really does. But he holds himself back because that hasn’t been discussed yet. And, yeah, sounds stupid considering what they just did but Noctis feels the doubt rising in him again like poison.

“ _Noct_ ,” Iggy moans out, and his eyes gain a bit of focus as he shifts them to acknowledge him, then to Noctis’ softening cock and the obvious release currently spurted on his shirt and the covers. Whoops. Noctis honestly hadn’t even bothered aiming. He hadn’t even thought on _where_ , just wanted to jerk off to the image of Iggy like _that_ , but then thinks maybe he should’ve done it on Iggy’s ass. That… gods. That would’ve been _nice_.

“Mm?” Noctis hums, lazily stroking himself now. The aftershocks of pleasure still run through his body and he runs his gaze along Iggy’s form again. _Perfection_.

“I thought—I wanted to—I wished to…” Iggy starts, before he groans and gives a vague gesture at Noctis’ dick.

Whoops. Again. “Uh,” Noctis says, before he grins sheepishly. “Er, couldn’t help myself? You look really good right now, Specs.”

Iggy lets out a sigh before he finally shifts. He moves his ass to the side, hands bracing, and looks as if he’s about to stand.

Noctis hurriedly tucks away his cock and, uncaring for the cum on the bed, shuffles forward on his knees to put a hand on his waist. “Hey, hey, where’re you going?”

“A shower, Noct,” Iggy says tiredly, and he gives him a soft smile.

Noctis can’t help his face falling. “Can’t we, I dunno, cuddle for a bit first?”

Iggy stifles a laugh with a hand as he gingerly sits up. “I thought to do that afterwards.”

“But I wanna do it _now_ ,” Noctis says, not really caring how whiny he sounds. He’s tired now from all this and he wants to rest. Not—clean or whatever. The buzz of pleasure and hype is gone and Noctis can feel the heaviness of this exchange hang over him. They’ve gotta talk. Plus it’s been… it’s been a while since they’ve been in the same bed. Or, well, it’s been a while since they’ve _cuddled_. It’d been all innocence back when they were younger but it’s a habit they’ve grown out of, pulled towards their own responsibilities.

Iggy’s smiling at him, though, obviously pleased despite the short grimace he sends down at the covers. “Alright,” he says quietly, “allow me to change the covers, though. You need only move under them.”

Noctis does so, ‘cause he’s sure this is the only compromise Iggy will go with, and shuffles under the thin bedsheet, kicking away the thicker duvet. Still, he pauses to wipe his face on it before Iggy pulls it away. It _had_ been kinda sweaty, after all. He wipes his hands on it, too, because he forgot about Iggy’s own cum as well. Shit. Okay, _maybe_ a shower would’ve been good. Maybe.

He’s well under the thin sheets by the time Iggy’s discarded the soiled ones. He feels a heavier blanket drape over them, taken from the other bed, and smiles when Iggy moves into his field of vision before gently slipping in beside him.

He’s curled up on his side but Iggy’s moving up close to him, facing him, and there’s a hesitance in the way he moves to drape an arm around him so Noctis pulls him against himself instead. At least he knows the uncertainty isn’t just on his end. He can work with this, he reckons.

“So…” he starts, not really sure where to begin. His mind’s already vainly to remember everything past the sight of Iggy’s ass and the feeling of it against and around his tongue.

“Thank you,” Iggy says abruptly, staring somewhere around his collarbone.

Noctis squints at him. “For what? Eating your ass out?”

“Yes,” Iggy confirms, exhaling with that soft smile. He finally lifts his gaze and Noctis really wants to kiss him now. “It was… an unforgettable experience.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I ate out your ass,” Noctis says, grinning, but it fades in a second. “But, hey, thanks for letting me. It was—I mean, it was good. Nice.” Fantastic, he wants to say, something I wanna do again, but he doesn’t know how to phrase it.

Iggy doesn’t answer. His gaze has shifted down again, allowing Noctis free reign to just _stare_. Not touch, though. Not yet, anyway. Maybe after they talk. “Noct, I—ah. Would you be open to me…” A cough. A familiar gesture down south. Noctis gets it. Iggy hadn’t been able to say it before, after all, and that’s kinda cute.

“Yeah,” Noctis says, grinning again. “Yes. I mean, it’s you, Iggy.” And, okay, he’s getting a little excited at the idea again. Iggy’s mouth on his cock, lips stretched around him, bobbing and then afterwards maybe Noctis can either cum in his mouth or on his face—Iggy wouldn’t complain, probably, would ask him _where_ he’d like to—and then Noctis would kiss him and Iggy would probably try to reprimand him for doing so right after sucking him off—

“Excellent.” Iggy sounds ridiculously pleased. Reverent, even.

“Can’t really say _when_ , though,” Noctis admits, glancing up at the door, “I mean, with those two around, might be… hard.”

“Mm,” Iggy hums, shifting a tiny bit closer to Noctis. “Surely, we can afford two separate rooms, now.”

“Yeah,” Noctis grins, “we’d get a room to ourselves, Iggy. Get to do whatever we wanted.”

“Which, perhaps, would be each other,” Iggy says quietly with a private smirk curling his lips. Hot.

Noctis laughs, “yeah, definitely. I’d—like to, Iggy. ” A softer exhale. He eyes Iggy fondly. Then, “can I kiss you?” Because he’s been waiting to say that. He hadn’t wanted to blurt it out of left field but… well, that’s what he’s doing right now, he supposes. He’s been _waiting_ so he figures it’s an alright thing to ask for.

Iggy’s eyes widen. His mouth opens, closes. “You’ve…”—he sucks in a sharp breath—"well, I can’t say I haven’t wished to since… ah, for a very long time.”

“Great,” Noctis says, but it’s absentminded because he just got permission to _kiss_ him and, yeah, he’s going for it now. Breathing a little faster, he shuffles closer on the bed, and lifts the arm currently not squished under his form for a hand to cradle Iggy’s cheek. Then the touch moves to stroke at his hair before it finally settles at the nape of his neck. Noctis leans in and presses his lips to Iggy’s, closing his eyes.

It’s a little off. Their noses mush up a bit until Iggy adjusts the angle but before Noctis can really feel embarrassed Iggy’s drawing him closer. Their legs entangle properly now, chests flush against one another, and arms wind around where they can. They’re close, so close, and Noctis crushes himself to Iggy, wanting more of his presence, wanting more of his warmth and comfort and everything he can give him.

It’s nice, kissing Iggy. It’s like coming home.

He’s overwhelmed with the emotion. So much so that when an admission rises in his throat, he almost chokes on it. _It’s Iggy_ , something in him whispers quietly, _it’s Iggy, you’re allowed to say whatever you want_. But he can’t. He really can’t. All he can do is quietly give the other his own brand of affection and hope that… ugh, gods. He can’t even admit it even to _himself_.

“I love you, Noct,” Iggy suddenly murmurs against his lips, pulling back the slightest bit to accommodate.

Noctis almost lets out an unbidden sob but manages to bury his face to the bed instead. “Yeah?” he asks, though it’s a muffled noise.

“Very much so,” Iggy responds quietly but determinedly. Noctis looks up in time to see his gaze returned. “I’ve… never expected more than your company, Noct, because being at your side has always been enough for me. To be able to stand by you, to aid you when you need it… it is an honour.”

There’s a big lump in Noctis’ throat. He tries to swallow. “Iggy… that’s—,” he starts. Pauses. Can’t really make himself continue because there’s nothing _to_ say to that kind of devotion. It’s always on the back of his mind, how much Iggy would actually _do_ for him, and the thought did scare him. Still does. But, gods, it’s not as if Noctis can tell him _not_ to be. It’s what he’d been brought up to do, been brought up to _be_ , and Noctis isn’t gonna dishonour him by saying he shouldn’t be like that. It’s Iggy, after all. He inhales. “Thank you,” Noctis finally settles with, and if his voice sounds too thick Iggy doesn’t comment.

“Highness,” Iggy murmurs, and presses a gentle kiss against Noctis’ cheek then his lips. “Noct,” he says, reverently, eyes bright with… with _love_ for him and, gods, it’s not that Iggy’s been giving him any different expressions all these years. He’d always catch this affectionate expression out of the corner of his eye but never think anymore on it. But now he can actually _recognize_ it for what it is. Iggy. Just… just loving him. Unconditionally.

 _Astrals_. He doesn’t wanna cry right now.

“So, uh,” Noctis says after a moment of just _staring_ at Iggy and Iggy just staring at him, “we’re a thing now, right? We can be a thing?”

Iggy sounds careful when he responds, “If… you’ll have me.”

Noctis snorts and feels himself finally start to relax. He curls into Iggy’s arms and Iggy responds by coiling his limbs around him. “Already had you,” he mumbles.

Iggy chuckles. “If you’ll continue to have me.”

“Only if you have me too.”

“Ah, the dealbreaker.”

“As if.”

“Mm. I would be quite honoured.”

“To have my ass.”

“Arse.”

“ _Ass_.”

“If you say so, Noct,” Iggy says, humming, but his words are laced with amusement. “By the way, would you have me text Gladio and Prompto to inform them they must book another room for tonight? I daresay we’ll be needing the entirety of this one.”

Noctis grins into Iggy’s chest. “Yeah, yeah. Guess so. After a nap, though.”

“It’s almost four in the afternoon, Noct.”

“Then I guess they’ll be finding out when they actually need the room.” He yawns.

Iggy’s soft laugh filters into the haze of quietude that’s overtaken his mind. “As you wish.”

“Mm.” Then, before he can drift off, a thought comes to mind. “Don’t let anyone else see your ass.”

Iggy repeats, amused, “as you wish, Noct.”

“I mean it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of showing it to anyone else after this.”

“Yeah, good, ‘cause I’m gonna learn how to wax.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah.”

Iggy chuckles. His arms tighten around Noctis. “Sleep, Noct.”

Noctis yawns again. Nods. He adores him. He really does. “S’you later, Specs.”

“Always, Noct.”

Tucked safely in Iggy’s arms, he starts to drift off, but not without catching a muttered grouse from him.

“I cannot believe we didn’t manage to lock the door.”

**Author's Note:**

> TALK DIRTY TO ME FAM. whatre ur hcs or preferences or kinks for these two?
> 
> anyWAY UH??? wow im weirdly in the mood for cock worship too so maybe expect iggy worshipping noct's cock ok eventually wowowow-- kasmf 
> 
> please lemme know what you think, fam!! <3 and hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/aveporac) yo


End file.
